Passo a Passo
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: A relação deles foi se desenvolvendo lentamente, enquanto cresciam, passo a passo. NaruxHina, presente pro Marido Lord Pierrot!


**Passo a Passo**

Era sempre assim, ele lutava, se esforçava, vencia e comemorava e ela se sentia feliz por ele, mesmo que o gennin parece-se nem saber da sua presença. Ela via a outra garota gritar e abraçá-lo, o cumprimentando e comemorando a vitória do loiro ao seu lado e também via o sorrir, meio sem jeito, cheio de orgulho, enquanto a outra o aplaudia e elogiava, mas ela estava sempre lá, observando afastada, espionando o esforço e a dedicação do garoto, torcendo por ele, sem nunca reunir coragem o suficiente para se aproximar e parabenizá-lo como queria. Hinata era tímida de mais para se tornar próxima de Naruto.

Por isso mesmo, naquele torneio, quando o reencontrou depois de tanto tempo, quando os dois já tinham ganhado mais conhecimento do que seria normal para uma criança da idade deles, ela reuniu força de vontade o suficiente para falar com ele, entregar lhe aquela pomada, um gesto tão simples, mas que lhe custou tanto esforço, e que lhe deu uma recompensa da qual ela nunca esqueceria. Sim ela tinha perdido a luta daquele torneio, tinha sido impedida de se tornar uma Chuunin naquele ano, mas só de ouvir as palavras de incentivo do loiro, só de saber que ele lhe apoiava naquela luta tão difícil, já tinha sido uma vitória para ela, era um passo que ela tinha conseguido dar e se sentia orgulhosa.

Depois disso mais e mais coisas aconteceram, eles iam se tornando mais próximos lentamente, passo a passo, ela vencendo sua timidez e Naruto aprendendo mais sobre a delicada menina de cabelos negros e misteriosos olhos perolados. Uzumaki ficava cada vez mais curioso, buscando entender aquela menina que, parecia perder a capacidade de pronunciar uma única palavra na sua presença, mas que o fazia sentir um calor gostoso no peito sempre que dava um de seus singelos sorrisos.

Para o loiro, Hyuuga Hinata nunca tinha sido nada além de mais uma pessoa de sua classe, um nome a mais na chamada e acreditava que ela provavelmente era mais uma das que o ignoravam por ter medo ou se julgarem superior a ele. Por isso foi com grande surpresa que, ele viu a menina deixá-lo olhar sua prova, oferecer lhe isso e, exatamente por este fato, que ele não pode aceitar e correr o risco de prejudicá-la no exame... Foi o seu primeiro contato verdadeiro com a Hyuuga, e mesmo assim, quando viu o estúpido primo dela a atacando sem piedade, mesmo a conhecendo tão pouco, a verdadeira vontade dele foi pular no meio daquela luta e meter 100 socos no rosto daquele idiota, por cada toque de Neji em Hinata.

Já havia se passado muito tempo, depois daquela época, eles tinham crescido, evoluído como ninjas e seres humanos, passaram por várias coisas, tanto boas como ruins, viram várias coisas que preferiam não verem e perderam outras tantas que desejavam não perderem. Durante todo esse tempo, sempre que os dois se encontravam aprendiam mais um sobre o outro, Naruto agora já sabia que Hinata era uma garota muito boa e delicada, gentil e atenciosa, Hinata confirmava que Naruto era um garoto bom e determinado, cavalheiro e amigo. Agora ele sabia que queria ter sempre alguém como ela por perto e ela sentia seu amor por ele crescer cada vez mais.

Mais acontecimentos, perdas e ganhos, novos machucados e novas caricias, doces lembranças e cruéis realidades, mais aprendizagens e maior amadurecimento, eles ficaram muito tempo separados e também tiveram momentos juntos, hora se uniam para chorar, hora para rirem, hora para relembrar, hora para criarem futuras recordações. Agora ele sabia que ela era uma garota boa, delicada, gentil, atenciosa e uma mulher linda e graciosa, entre tantas outras qualidades e ela que ele era um garoto bom, determinado, cavalheiro, amigo e um homem charmoso e dedicado, entre tantos outros adjetivos... foram aprendendo um sobre o outro, passo a passo, claro que também viam seus defeitos e limitações, mas por algum motivo, eram capazes e superá-los e ignorá-los, juntos.

Quando Naruto finalmente entendeu seus sentimentos e se declarou para ela, foi com grande felicidade que ela disse "sim", foi com todo o amor que o loiro abraçou a morena e foi com todo o carinho que seus lábios se uniram, primeiro tímida e desajeitadamente, depois foram se acostumando, a boca pequena de Hinata se abriu para ele e o loiro a explorou com doçura e cuidado, gravando cada canto da cavidade quente e guardando com zelo o sabor único dela, ela aceitou o carinho e correspondeu com toda a paixão que estava guardada até aquele momento, se dedicando ao máximo para com aquele ato, como se a vida da Kunoichi dependesse do prazeroso contato e eles foram descobrindo, lentamente, o que o outro gostava.

Eles se conheceram, compartilharam diversas sensações, aprenderam um sobre o outro, se apaixonaram, se amaram e se uniram numa doce história de amor, determinados a suportar todas as provações que esse relacionamento, junto com a vida ninja, traria, determinados a vencerem todas elas, juntos.

**Fim.**

_Yo, como vão todos? _

_Essa fic é a minha primeira no fandom de Naruto, logo a minha primeira NaruHina. Acho que ficou pequena, mas bonitinha, espero que os que lerem gostem dela._

_Ela é um presente para o meu mais que querido, amado marido Lord Pierrot, do fórum MRS, espero que você tenha gostado desse pequeno presente. _

_Desejo a todos um__**feliz natal!**__ \o/_

_Bjus,_

_Yami no hime!_


End file.
